


Confess Me Your Sins

by Ja_Levi



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - British, Alternate Universe - Religious, Bad Parenting, Dom/sub Undertones, God Complex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting (Marvel), Older Man/Younger Man, Past Rape/Non-con, Priest Kink, Religion, Religion Kink, Religious Discussion, Roman Catholicism, Spit Kink, Trans Character, Trans Loki (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Levi/pseuds/Ja_Levi
Summary: Loki sits in church, feeling guilty for nothing other than existing. The church is always good at making you feel bad for breathing, it's part of their job.Thor is filling in for Father Mason, leading today's mass. Loki feels put on the spot. Thor feels something calling to him.Church sex happens.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 30





	Confess Me Your Sins

Loki trembles as his father walks him into the church, more or less shoving him to his knees by their designated pew. Loki hesitantly traces out the sign of the cross before he stands up and takes a seat on the bench. The sixteen year old avoids looking at his father, who does the action far more gracefully than he could have ever done.

When Odin joins him on the bench, he thrusts a psalm book at him, grunting. "Look up at the page board and tell me what our five pages are for today's sermon," Odin demands under his breath, glaring as the boy slowly obeys his orders.

Loki squints at the board and he mumbles the page numbers idly. "Louder, boy," Odin barks, causing Loki to flinch and swallow back a shuddered gasp. "Pages twenty-ty three, seventy two-two, four, three hundred and, and, and twelve," Loki stammers out, wanting to leave as fast as he can.

At the age of sixteen years old, british guitar salesman's apprentice, Loki Borison, is an atheist. Having been indoctrinated at such a young age, strict Catholism being all he knows, Loki decided to go against all forms of religion. He can't stand how old fashioned and criminal some practices are within the Christian faith.

All of his life, he's seen young girls shamed for not wanting to have children, he's seen grown men belittled for being kind to their wives, he's seen kids run around and colour in little booklets that convince them to 'turn to the light of God.'

Loki is tired of it. He hates the environment here. It feels so much like a cult. Everything here is so toxic. The community, the smell of incense, the monotone readings and the genuine brainwashing. Loki just wants to escape it all. He really wishes that he could.

However, he can't. Not yet. He's stuck in this shitty Catholic community until he's old enough to run away. He's trapped within this 'temple,' which is really just a face upon a story of misogyny and sexism.

Loki holds his hands together as he gulps, more people entering the church and saying grace by their pews. The organ pipes squeak as the choir leader starts to play a welcoming hymn. Well, it's meant to be welcoming, but to Loki all it sounds like is the music that you hear in a horror movie during the scene of suspence.

It takes a while, but soon the sermon kicks into action. Loki hates this part, mainly because he has to look at the bishop or priest, whoever in particular is leading today's session. He can't look away before Odin would openly hit him. He'd done it before, back when he was a child and was talking during a reading. It was an open handed slap across the face that Odin decided on that day, making him cry out and interrupt their service.

At the time, open discipline of disrespectful children was accepted. Nowadays though, the church has tried its best to evolve and keep up with modernisation, seeing physical discipline as the abuse that it is. That doesn't mean everyone in the community respects the modern day developments though. Loki's father certainly doesn't.

Loki clenches his hands into fists as he forces his still shaking shoulders to stay rigid as a man he's never seen before takes the centre pitch. This man is a good six foot four tall, Loki notices. He's well built, not too muscular but he definitely has nicely shaped shoulders and he carries himself with a form of well practiced elegance. His long, blondish grey hair is tied back into a pony tail and the end of the point tail is aligned with the middle of his back. Loki deems him as weirdly attractive. 

'That must be a nightmare to take care of,' Loki thinks to himself as he watches the man in red communion robes take the priest's place at the reading stand. He clears his throat and casts his gaze over the room of people. Loki observes that he has mismatched eyes, one a deep blue colour and the other a warm brown shade.

When the man started to speak, Loki feels himself melt, the voice a low hum with a gentle rumble underneath the tone. "Greetings there, everyone. I would like to announce that Father Mason is currently on a mission down in the East, so I am filling in for him. I am not yet an official minister of the church, but I am well into my training, so the leader of the counsel decided that I would be good enough to stand in for today's sermon. Now, I hope that you lovely folks can accept a youngun like me taking charge in leading you all into God's light today. After all, we all wish to connect with Him, our Lord, so does it really matter how we get in touch with Him?"

He chuckles warmly and a few of the seniors in the main pews start to giggle. With a wide smile, the man introduces himself. "My name is Thor Weekley, and I am a priest in training. I know that you dears would rather an older minister to lead us all in prayer, but as I've said, the counsel did elect me today. I know that thirty one is rather young, but I promise you all that I am perfectly capable."

A rush of murmurs crashes over the church, many of the adults nodding and a handful of the women near Loki swooning. Loki looks at Thor with an analytical stare, but he tries to hide it beneath a respectful half smile when the minister casts his eyes near his direction.

The minister locks eyes with him and seems to hesitate, raising an eyebrow before tracing him up and down. Loki tenses up at this action. Whenever a holy servant glances at you, looking fit to whisk you away to the confessional pier, that's when you start to worry.

Loki feels a sudden guilt wash over him, even though he's not done anything wrong. That's another thing that Loki hates shout church and Catholicism as a whole. With just one look, you can feel as if you're being judged by Him himself. You could be clean as a whistle and still feel filthy, as if you've bathed in sins. It makes his skin suddenly itch. He's innocent of whatever crime that this minister is silently accusing him of, and his heart thumps in his chest when Thor looks away and starts to speak, his words somewhat chilling to him. 

"Remember, folks. When you enter this temple of the Lord, you are entering His home. You are His guests, you are His family! When you enter His home, you are cleansed of all of your sins, if you just ask Him to forgive you. Swallow your pride and beg for His acceptance! There is no shame in asking for your rebirth into His home. You need not feel guilt nor shame in His home. You must be at peace. Let His spirit guide your filthy souls into retribution! Do not let your past actions plague your mind, let yourself be healed when in the Almighty's presence! He shall bless you all with a clean conscious, if only you allow it. Let yourselves be guided and when He offers you His hand, take it and be led towards the Heavenly repentance."

A faint flush starts to spread along Loki's cheeks and the teenager lowers his gaze momentarily before forcing his head back up. He doesn't want to draw his father's attention to his behaviour. He just wants to blend into the background and pretend that nothing could ever make him stick out.

However, Loki has always stood out, and he always will. There's so many things about him that make him stick out like a sore thumb. He has black, long hair that is currently tied into a loose bun. He has blueish green eyes that are highlighted by the thin eyeliner on his waterlines. Loki is a whole five foot eleven, which is a huge difference to most people in this community, most people ranging at five foot two to five foot seven at most.

Other than his intimidating appearance of black clothes, his tongue and ear piercings and his make-up, there's two other things that make him stand out so much that he's shamed every time he enters the damned building.

Loki Borison is a transgender male, and a bisexual one at that. Mere years ago, he was trapped within a room full of men who surrounded him, brutalised his sense of identity, hurt him with all they could. Before he was left with them, he spent a day with Father Mason, all alone. He made Loki hate the church, made him find all of the problems that he previously tried his best to ignore. 

Loki grips his fingers into a fist and he forces himself to stay still as Thor calls out that the first psalm shall commence. Fearing Odin as he usually does, Loki relaxes his fingers and grabs the hymn book. He flips to the necessary page, glancing over the words as his memories creep up on him.

Loki's eyes become glossy as he remembers how this stupid fucking church tried to corrupt him, tried to force him into being what they wanted him to be. Loki's lips tremble as he whispers the words of the psalm, remembering how he was only ten years old when the currently ordained priest grabbed his shoulder and forced him into an uncomfortable plastic chair, starting to interrogate him.

Loki remembers being asked so many questions. It went on for days, and the days eventually bled into weeks. Loki remembers being asked, "What makes you think that you have the right to throw away your God given body? Do you dare to defy our Lord? You are selfish, do you understand?" On that day, Loki had started to sob, curling up on himself in that plastic chair.

Father Mason had approached him and grabbed his chin that day. Had forced him to look up into his eyes. Loki had no choice but meet his gaze. Mason had spat in his face, the saliva hitting Loki's cheek. He had sniffled and tried to hold back his sobs as Mason rubbed the spit all over his face, had tried his best not to squirm and push the man away.

"You have a perfect body, Hellen. And yet you decide to throw it away in your spite of our Lord. You're a beautiful little lady, and you'd have such a lovely husband if only you knew how to be the submissive little wife that you are meant to be," Mason had said, his voice patronising and cruel.

Loki had wanted to run so far away that day. Mason had only licked his lips at Loki, his eyes shifting into narrowed slits, making Loki's stomach twist uncomfortably. Mason had then grinned down at him, kicking his currently pressed together legs apart. Frightened and not knowing what Mason was about to do, Loki had yelped and tried to push Mason away.

In response to Loki's lash out, Mason moved a hand to grab Loki's hair. He had pulled and had grinned wildly. "Oh now, that won't do. Hellen, I'm here to fix you. To make it all better. Let me guide you towards our God. I'll fix you." With that, Father Mason pulled away and had grabbed the front of Loki's shirt. "I'll fix you," was the last thing he said before he started to lift up Loki's shirt.

Loki wobbled home that night, limping as he felt blood trail down the front of his thighs. He had never felt so disgusted. "You can't tell anyone that we did this. Do you understand me? After all, who will the people believe? You, an attention seeking little brat? Or me, a trusted man of the Lord?" Father Mason had sneered to him, thrusting into Loki from behind, the ten year old grasping the priest's desk with shaking hands as he screamed and thrashed against the man.

Loki had gotten home that day and rushed to the bathroom, jumping into the shower in an attempt to wash away the sins of that man touching him, violating him. Loki had never felt more disgusted.

As the psalm comes to a close, Loki feels gross again. He takes in a shaky breath as he mutters the finishing lines of the psalm. Hesitantly, Loki closes the hymn book and raises his gaze to look at Thor once more. The man is looking over at another area of the church when he next speaks. "Now that we have officially joined together in prayer, let us have our weekly community confession. As you all know, everyone's name is placed within the community ballot box. Then five people from each second pew are entered into a raffle to pick one name each, and those names are who will come up to the altar to confess anything that would qualify as a sin. Then we hold a psalm before the next person, until they have only confessed and have been cleansed."

Thor casts his gaze to Loki's left, smiling at everyone warmly before he clasps his hands together. "Now, I already have those five names gathered on the altar, but I haven't yet unfolded the paper and read those names. Let's do this, shall we?" An excited murmur breaks out amongst the church folk and Loki twitches his nose.

Loki doesn't like how everyone makes others confess minor lapses in judgement and then calls them sins. It's so harmful and Loki is terrified for the day that his name gets called out. He hates everything here. He just wants to go home. He'd take his father's abuse over public humiliation any day.

Thor turns around and makes his way to the altar. He hums and he looks at the pieces of folded paper that is scattered all over the threaded clothe that's over the marble altar. The thirty one year old grabs a piece of paper after a few idle moments and he lifts his gaze, looking out at the people.

"May Miss Hellen Borison take a stand for us? You are our first lucky participant this week!" Thor says, his eyes slugging over to fall over Loki as if he knows full well who he is. This feels almost planned. Loki Borison, the only openly transgender faggot in the whole church, is picked for this week's open confessional session, with the stand in fucking minister. A minister that is hot to boot.

Loki has said this to himself before, has said it so many times, but he fucking hates church. It's just his fucking luck that he was chosen. Odin turns to him and narrows his eyes at him, silently ordering him to his feet. Hesitantly, Loki stands up and he clenches his hands into fists as he makes his way out of the pew. The teenager keeps his eyes on the ground as he makes his way over to Thor, who has a light smile of amusement gracing his lips.

Thor leads Loki to one of the choir chairs, bringing the microphone from the reading stand with him. Loki holds his hands in his lap and he keeps his eyes on his hands. He doesn't like being the centre of attention. Thor gets onto his knees next to Loki and he starts to talk to him, and for all Loki likes his voice, Loki just wants to punch him in the face to get him away from him.

"It's lovely to meet you, Hellen. As you know, I'm Thor Weekley. Do you know how this works?" He asks in a way that sounds polite but just feels patronising. Loki looks at him and glares at him, swallowing back his anxiety. "Don't call me Hellen," Loki grumbles in an attempt to be quiet, yet the microphone picks up his words. Loki tenses up a little, watching how Thor tilts his head.

"Oh? Why ever not?"  
"My name is...Loki. I'm not a girl." Loki sounds pathetic, unable to keep his sentences sturdy. Loki can almost feel Odin's disgust from here. Thor lets out a gentle hum and he addresses the crowd with a frown that Loki assumes must be put on. No Catholic person cares about transgender kids.

"Why did no one correct me on his name? Now, I do know that most of you are traditionalists, but we must accept that the future is coming for us. We either adapt to survive, or we fall behind and perish. Being transgender or whatever else someone may be is nothing to be ashamed of." Thor looks back at him, smiling again in such a sunny and bright way that Loki wants to claw out his own eyes. "God loves you, Loki."

Now scowling, Loki folds his arms and crosses one leg over the other. "I don't care about God. I don't care if he loves me, hates me, wants to fuck me or wants me dead. I don't give a fuck about your stupid fucking God!" Loki snaps angrily, his breaking point creeping up on him. A harsh series of gasps breaks out amongst the crowd and one lady grasps at her chest, looking almost ill.

Thor raises his eyes in surprise at Loki's outburst and he hums, looking the boy up and down slowly, assessing him. "Is that so?" He asks, his voice lowering from warm to something gritty, something that seems dangerous.

Loki's heart starts to pound in his chest. 'Fuck, I'm fucked. He's going to hurt me, isn't he? Fuck, fuck, just apologise!-' Loki notices Thor's empty hand move to his arm, holding him firmly. Loki can hear his breath go shallow as Thor starts to speak. "Well, we can't force you to like Him. But tell me then, why do you keep coming here? What do you gain from being here?"

Loki hesitates, glancing into the crowd of people. He slowly makes eye contact with his father, whose face is red and puffy showing his anger. Thor follows his gaze and he hums slightly. "Ah, your father? Well that won't do at all. No one should be forced into faith. Nonetheless, your name was picked out for today's confession. Since you don't believe in God, surely you'll just entertain us?"

Loki looks at him and blinks, staring into his eyes. "But I have nothing to confess. I've not done anything wrong. I-I...I've been good." Loki's chest tightens when he watches Thor's eyes darken a little. "Have you, Loki? Have you been a good boy?"

'Oh fuck,' his mind whispers as he fights back a sudden jolt. Loki's eyes widen as his body seems to respond to Thor's drawling tone. Thor picks up on Loki's slightly altered behaviour and he obviously fights back a grin. Loki gulps before he responds. "Yes, I have, I...I have. I know I dress in a displeasing way, but I swear that I've not done anything wrong."

"Oh, Loki, I believe you. Don't worry. But I think that you're all nervous and for no reason. I suggest that you stay behind today after the service and we'll have a little talk about your outburst here today. Saying that you lack care towards our friend, the Lord, is extremely hurtful to those who worship here. So I'll teach you basic respect at the minimum. Now go back to your pew for now. Instead of your confession, we'll just have two readings instead of one.

As Thor's hand leaves his arm and he stumbles back to his seat, Loki can't help but flush, his body responding in a way that Loki didn't think possible.

\--------------

As Loki stands up to leave, Odin barks an order at him. "Minister Weekley has said that he wishes to talk to you after the service. You will stay here until he grants you permission to come home. Until you have his green light, you will stay put." Loki nods his head and he bites the inside of cheek as some form of physical restraint as his father leaves the church, adding holy water to his forehead before he shuts the entrance door.

It's just Loki and Thor left inside now. Thor is stood near the psalm bookshelf, placing the books away, one by one. He treats each of them with the utmost care and consideration, and Loki can't help but feel out of place. He's so uncomfortable here. It takes about five minutes, but Thor soon finishes putting the books away.

He then starts to walk over to Loki, his hands held behind his back. Loki twitches his nose and he glances away from the minister. Loki stares at the floor and he spots Thor's shoes coming near him. "Head up, Loki," Thor says, his voice a low drawl.

Loki raises his head and he meets Thor's eyes. "Why am I here? I haven't done anything wrong. I told you my opinion, there's nothing-"  
"Shush," Thor says, moving a hand to Loki's face, his thumb brushing over Loki's bottom lip.

The teenager freezes up and his eyes grow wide. He has not choice but he goes silent, his shoulders shaking a little bit. 'Why is he touching me? What is he doing? Please don't hurt me, please,' he silently begs in his head. Thor looks deeply into his eyes and tilts his own head slightly. "You were rude today. While I may forgive you for your insolence, our Lord might not. You must work for your forgiveness. You might not believe in our God, but just entertain me. Since you don't care, why not just do this for our satisfaction so you can leave?"

Loki lets out a small shuddering breath, feeling almost afraid of the minister. "Why must I do this? Can't you just tell the others that I've done something for my salvation or whatever? What will I even be doing?" Thor smiles in an overly warm way. "You can just confess something to me. Anything. It doesn't matter whether or not it qualifies as a sin, I don't really care. Either that, or I'll have you practice two hymns up to my standards."

Loki can feel himself pout. He's never really pouted before, and he feels slightly stupid in doing it. 'I don't want to sing any hymns. I hate when my voice does that feminine little falsetto pitch. And I haven't got anything to confess either.'

"But I don't know what to confess. What, something like I ate too many biscuits before tea? Or that I stayed up past my supposed bedtime? Like what am I supposed to confess?"

Thor slowly lets go of his face and he gestures his head, silently telling Loki to scoot up so he can sit down next to him. Thor firstly takes off his robes though, as it's a rule that ordained ministers and such above mustn't sit on the pews wearing servant clothes. Thor is wearing a black button up shirt beneath, his white collar piece standing out against the dark material. 

His black jeans are held together with a black belt that looks pricey, the silver buckle looking genuinely expensive and bold. 'Fuck, look at his calves,' Loki's mind tells him as he takes in Thor's slightly more casual appearance and against his better judgement, Loki listens to his brain. 

Loki can feel himself flush as he watches Thor sit down, his calves tensing for a moment. The minister places a hand on the back of the pew and he hums, catching Loki's attention as Thor readjusts himself comfortably. Loki can't help but feel intimidated by this man who is leaning against the pew with the same sort of arrogance as the local football captain. 

"Eyes on mine, not on my legs, little boy. I know that biologically, teenagers can't help but enjoy what they see, but do try your best to remember that you are in a house of God. Do try and control your urges now, Loki," Thor coos teasingly, making Loki's face heat up somehow more. Loki grits his teeth, hating how Thor can see through him that easily.

"You're not that hot, don't fool yourself," Loki says, intending to sound spiteful but instead just sounding bratty. Loki couldn't be more uncomfortable yet at peace if he tried. His anxiety is spiking with every glint of amusement in Thor's eyes and yet Loki's libido is making him feel so relaxed that if he had a cock it would be so hard right now.

Needless to say, Loki is trapped in a conflicting situation, with some eye candy minister who is staring at him like he's the lowest person on the earth. Thor is looking at him with not quite disgust, but more so just self importance, and boy if Loki doesn't feel degraded by the way that the adult just smirks at him. 'I bet he thinks himself a god,' one part of Loki's mind sneers. 'I'd worship him as one, if he asked me to,' the other part of his mind swoons.

"Oh, I beg to differ, but that's just my self love speaking. I don't need a child to find me attractive, I know my worth. But anyways, for what you can confess is a little more serious than saying you've been eating too many sweets. Tell me if you've cheated on a test, stolen something from someone, something like that. Something scandalous."  
"Love a good scandal, do we?" Loki sneers.  
"Indeed I do," Thor responds with a wider smirk.

Loki hums slightly and he folds his arms. "Well, I don't cheat on tests, and I haven't stolen before. So I can't exactly confess to those. I don't really get up to anything scandalous."  
"Really, hm? Alright then, tell me what you were thinking of when you looked at me and blushed."

Cursing, Loki looks away from the minister, once again flushing. "Just that you were well built. I didn't think of anything weird or anything, so don't you go thinking that I'm a pervert or something." A low chuckle leaves Thor and he moves a hand to Loki's arm, his fingers stroking along Loki's shoulder.

Loki flushes a little more and he looks at Thor's hand. "There's nothing wrong with lewd thoughts, Loki. If you did have any of me, then you're welcome to tell me. If you think of me in a lewd way, then I think that I'm entitled to know," Thor purrs.

This should feel uncomfortable, it should make Loki feel on edge, but Loki isn't uncomfortable. If anything, there's a small warm feeling that blooms inside of his stomach. "Thor, I think that you want me to think of you like that. I think you want me to want you," Loki mumbles.

Thor shuffles a little bit closer to the teenager. "Is that a bad thing to want?"  
"You're...an adult. A reverend. You're not supposed to want me to want you," Loki murmurs, playing with his shirt hem. Thor's hand moves from Loki's arm to Loki's neck, cupping it. Loki looks at Thor slowly, not knowing what to do.

"If no one knows what happens out of their view, then does it really happen?" Loki leans into Thor's touch. "What's going to happen, Thor? What do you want from me?" Thor hums and he smirks, leaning a little closer, licking his lips. "I want to touch you. I want to explore you. When I first looked at you, I wanted to touch you. You're so fucking gorgeous, Loki. You're attractive, little boy. Can you blame me for wanting you?"

Loki's shoulders tense up as he glances at Thor's lips. "I--you want to touch me?"  
"Is that alright to want?"  
"But...I--You don't see me as girl, right?" Thor rests his forehead against Loki's and Loki can feel Thor's breath against his lips. "Not at all. You're not a girl, darling, so I don't see you as one," he coos before he finally presses his lips against Loki's.

Loki wilts under Thor's kiss, melting into it. Loki doesn't know why he's so pliant, all he knows is that he wants. He wants Thor's lips, he wants Thor's touch on his neck, he wants Thor. Thor's hand pushes against Loki's neck, pulling him closer to the older man.

Loki keeps kissing Thor as he shuffles closer, moving one leg over Thor's so he can sit in Thor's lap. When he pulls away from the kiss, Thor is looking into his eyes, smirking more. "Comfortable, are we?" Loki pouts slightly and he leans back into another kiss, shutting Thor up. Thor holds Loki close, stroking Loki's neck with his thumb.

This should feel wrong, and to an extent, it does. Here Loki is, a sixteen year old boy, clinging to a thirty one year old's lips like he's desperate. And Loki is. Loki deepens the kiss, wiggling in Thor's lap for some sort of reaction as his lust starts to sink in properly.

Thor grunts against Loki's lips and his hand moves from Loki's neck to his hair, tugging Loki in whichever direction he wants the teenager to be in. Loki's eyebrows tilt upwards and he lets Thor have control over him. Thor nibbles on Loki's bottom lip and when Loki parts his lips Thor pushes his tongue into Loki's mouth.

Loki mewls at Thor licks into his mouth. It feels strange, but it's still stimulation, it's still a sensation. The weird feeling is still making his body feel like it's alight. He feels so sensitive already, and he loves how Thor just claims his mouth. It should feel gross, but it doesn't. When Thor pulls his hair to force him away from his mouth, Loki genuinely feels upset.

Thor looks into his eyes and he smirks once more, his lips slightly red. "Open your mouth, baby boy," Thor purrs, moving his hand from Loki's hair to Loki's mouth, his thumb hooking Loki's bottom lip down when the teenager doesn't process his words. Loki lets out a shuddering gasp of arousal when Thor spits into his mouth.

It's so similar to what Mason did to him, all those years ago, but for some reason this time it's hot as fuck and not uncomfortable. Loki swallows Thor's spit when he feels it grow heavy on his tongue and he feels embarrassed. 'That's fucking disgusting,' the left side of his brain says. 'It's fucking erotic,' the right side of his mind says.

Thor only beams up at him. "You act rude sometimes, and shy most times, but you're secretly just an obedient little boy, aren't you?" Loki feels inclined to nod. If any other adult had spoke to him that way (with the exception of his shitty father), he would've happily knocked them out. But with Thor, he just wants to do something good, he just wants Thor to look at him with approval.

"Good. I like obedient boys. Obedient boys get treated nicely, sweetie. Do you want me to treat you nicely?" Thor coos in a honeyed tone. Once again, Loki nods. "Please, Thor. Treat me nicely, please. Treat me good. Let me give you what you want and then you can give me what I need. Please."

Thor tugs Loki's hair and smirks as Loki gasps. "You beg so cutely. You're careful not to go vulgar, aren't you? You'll have to go in depth though, baby boy. What will you want me to do to you when it's your turn to feel good?"

Loki glances into Thor's eyes with a hazy stare. "Anything. I haven't really done this before, I don't know what I like. My father, he believes that sex and, and masturbation is wrong so I've never really touched anyone or, or myself before. Teach me, Thor. Touch me. Use me. Make me a good little sex toy. Please. Tell me what to do."

"Aw, it's cute how you need guidance. Guidance in this intimacy, guidance to the light of the Lord. I'll guide you, darling. I'll be the perfect father figure for you, and I'll guide you to perfection." Loki whines low in the back of his throat. "Please, Sir. Guide me. Guide me!" Loki cries out suddenly, starting to grind against Thor's thigh.

Loki's voice bounces off the church's walls, his words surround both of the males. Thor removes his hand from Loki's hair and he pats Loki's hip. "I'll guide you, darling. Let's start slow. But at the end of this, I want to have my cock deep inside of you."

The teenager can't help but feel even more embarrassed by Thor's words. "Do you even have lube or a...condom?" Thor chuckles slightly. "I've had a vasectomy, which will mean no pregnancy scares. And due to it being rather recent, meant that I had an all around the board check up, and I'm negative for anything. You have to have a vasectomy once you take up your journey into priesthood. As for lube, I think your spit will do well enough, darling."

Loki grinds his hips into Thor's thigh again. "Oh God, you're so fucking prepared for any future fuck ups. You could have sex all you want and it wouldn't make a difference. You'd still be seen as a pure servant of the Lord. You could, I don't know, fuck me on the altar and still be God's chosen one." Something about the idea of Thor being forever clean while he was permanently dirty just makes Loki's skim feel feverishly hot.

Thor sees how much the context of Loki's words affects the young boy and he smiles wolfishly. "I'll forever be a God, and you'll forever be the desperate servant who'll never be good enough," Thor coos, patting Loki's hip again. "If I am so godlike, then why aren't you on your knees to worship me?" 

Loki looks at Thor with slightly widened eyes and he smiles softly. He pecks Thor's lips before he shuffles off of Thor's lap. He looks at the footwell and he shakes his head. "I won't be able to fit comfortably there," he sighs before Thor tuts at him. Loki raises his gaze and he sees Thor smirking at him. "A loyal servant of the Lord does whatever it may take to please his God. Are you telling me that you won't make yourself uncomfortable if it doesn't please me?"

The teenager shakes his head rapidly and stumbles to shift into a half decent position in front of Thor. He looks up at the older man, placing his hands on Thor's thighs. "I'll do whatever you want, Sir. Do you want me to...serve your cock?"

Thor hums slightly as if thinking. "It will be less of you servicing my cock, and more me fucking your throat until you tear up and cry," he purrs, leaning his hips up as he undoes his belt buckle, shoving his jeans down to his knees when Loki moves his hands.

The flush on Loki's cheeks will certainly never go away if Thor keeps talking to him like that. Loki bites the inside of his cheek as he watches Thor shift down his boxes, looking away once he spots Thor's cock. There's soon a hand reaching into his hair, forcing him to look up at Thor's crotch.

"Aw, you're shy, darling? That's so cute. But there's no need to be shy, Loki," Thor hums, pulling Loki's face a little bit closer to his half hard cock. Loki slowly brings a hand to Thor's cock, cupping it before he whispers. "I'm not going to be good at taking it, Sir." Thor just hums and smirks. "Oh, I know. That's what'll make it better for me. And while servicing me, you better switch that 'Sir' into 'My Lord.' I think it has a better ring to it."

Gulping, Loki can feel the heat in his stomach increase. "Yes, My Lord," Loki says with a shaky voice before he allows Thor to lead his mouth directly onto the tip of Thor's cock. Loki slowly wraps his lips around the tip, allowing Thor to guide his head downwards on it.

Loki barely has half of Thor's cock in his mouth when Thor grinds his hips upwards, pushing the cock further into Loki's mouth. "I'm going to start fucking your throat, baby boy. Tap my leg if it gets too much. Until then, I'm going to make you take it."

A whine catches in Loki's throat before Thor starts to slowly thrust into his mouth. Loki feels Thor's cock brush the back of his throat and he gags a little bit. He tries to breathe out of his nose, trying to minimalise his choking. He's alright at that task until Thor moves both of his own hands into Loki's hair to hold him down before starting to thrust harshly.

It surprises Loki and he quickly gags, the sharp thrusts bringing tears to his eyes. It hurts, yet having Thor's weight in his mouth feels so fucking good. Loki chokes and squirms, feeling a slickness start to leak in his boxers, signaling his own arousal at being treated like this.

Loki feels himself nearly retch so he taps Thor's leg, needing to breathe. Thor then forces Loki off of his cock, allowing the boy to gasp and cough as air fills his lungs. Tears roll down his cheeks and he soon dives back down to let Thor fuck his throat again.

It's mind numbing and he loves it, it makes him rock his hips forwards idly. It fills the boy with pride when Thor starts to let out small curses and grunts, forcing Loki's nose into his balls and fucking his throat somehow harder in a small burst before he lets go of Loki's hair, sending the teenager's head recoiling a little.

Loki gasps and splutters, nearly unable to breathe properly. There's the taste of salt and precum in his mouth, and more tears of idle pleasure roll down his cheeks. "Oh fuck, my throat is going to be sore tomorrow," the teenager comments.  
"And that's not going to be the only thing," Thor coos, taking in Loki's already ruined appearance.

Loki looks up at Thor with dilated eyes and he pants softly. "Well, get to hurting me, My Lord. Get to ruining me. Get to it. Have your way with me, please. Use me for your own pleasure," he says, his voice a little croaky from being throat roughly fucked. Thor's eyes glimmer with anticipation. "I wonder where I should fuck you. Over a pew? Shall we rut together on the floor until your knees burn against the carpet?"

Dragging Loki's face closer to his own, Thor licks his lips, glancing behind the boy for a moment before he smirks. "Or shall I fuck you over the altar? Make you my personal sacrifice, make you my perfect offering? I think that that sounds like a superb idea, don't you?" Centimetres away from Thor's lips, Loki lets out a shaky breath of arousal. "Yes, yes. Fuck me over the altar, My Lord. Make me your lamb, there for eating. Take me as your gift, please."

Thor pushes his head, kissing him with a subtle frenzy to his actions before he bites Loki's lips, cutting them slightly. Loki gasps when Thor pulls away, blood slightly running down his lips from where Thor cut them. "Fuck, Thor," he whispers to himself. 

Thor tilts his head and he keeps smirking. "How about you make your way over to the altar and strip off for me, darling? I want you all exposed for me, so I can touch all of you. I want to spend a bit of time marking you up a little, baby boy." Loki scrambles to his feet once Thor lets go of his hair, stumbling over his own feet. "Yes, My Lord."

Loki makes his way over to the front of the church, fiddling with his clothes. He takes off his black flannel and he discards it with trembling fingers. Once in front of the steps near the altar, Loki pulls off his tank top. The teen hesitates with his binder, glancing back at Thor, who is taking his own clothes off and folding them up.

He goes to say something, but words don't form. He lets out a croak, which draws Thor's attention. Embarrassed, Loki points at the binder he's wearing. "Can I...keep this on?" For a few moments, Thor's face goes genuinely soft. "Won't it be dangerous to have sex with you wearing it? I don't want to cause any inconvenient bruising, especially since you wear that everyday."

"W-well, I don't wear it everyday. I take, take two days off from it each week because it needs to be hand washed and--um, yeah. But you're probably right, I don't need bruising near my ribs," Loki mumbles, nodding his head as he slowly works off his binder. Loki hears the low gasp that leaves Thor and he looks into his eyes as the adult makes his way over to the teenager.

Loki looks away when Thor's calloused fingers brush over his left breast. Loki is lucky, having been born with only a small chest to begin with. He's a B size in bras, which is better than being a double D. Loki closes his eyes when Thor pinches his nipple, swallowing a half pleasured sigh. "I can't wait until you get rid of these. I want you to be able to look at me when I touch you."

Loki opens his eyes and he looks back at Thor. "So this ain't a one time thing?" He asks softly. Thor meets his eyes and he smiles softly. "Not if you don't want it to be," Thor whispers, kissing Loki's forehead. The teenager bites his lip and smiles a tiny smile. "It'll be a few years before I can get the operation. Are you sure that you'll want me in a few years? That's quite....the commitment." 

Thor hums softly. "Do you assume that I won't want you in a few years?"   
"I-I never said that..."  
"Well, I will. After all, anyone else would've bolted out of those doors by now and told everyone else what a bad, bad man I am for touching them. I would've lost my job already for even wanting you like I do, had it be anyone else I wanted. I won't lose this opportunity to have you. Now, I don't expect you to become a religious man, but I now except you to show up every week nonetheless. For me, for this, for us. Do you understand me?"

Loki nods his head and he moves until his lips meet Thor's. Thor kisses him back and pinches his nipple once again. Loki lets out a low keen and he furrows his eyebrows, bucking his hips a little and remembering that the two haven't taken their pants off yet. 

He whines against Thor's lips and he grinds against Thor once again, his jeans starting to chaff his inner thighs when he makes his small movements. "Thor," he mewls against the adult's mouth, pulling away slowly. Thor chuckles and he steps back from the boy. "Alright, alright. Take off your jeans and your underwear, baby boy," he says as he starts to kick off his shoes and shove down his own pants again, having pulled them up to walk over to Loki. 

Loki nods his head and does as told when he gets the chance. He kicks off his own shoes and he scrambles to take off his bottom half of clothes. There's a flush on his cheeks once again when he sees the slick that's already started to pool in his boxers. The teenager presses his thighs together as he glances at Thor, who's bent over to place his folded clothes on the floor.

Loki cheekily lets himself get an eyeful of Thor's ass, biting his lip and shuffling closer to slap Thor's ass playfully. The minister looks up at Loki and catches the boy's teasing smile. "Little minx," Thor purrs as he stands back up and grabs Loki's hips. Loki laughs a little nervously and he gasps when Thor pushes him against the altar, the adult's cock brushing against his thighs.

"Did you find that funny, sweetheart? Would it be funny if I slapped your ass?" Thor coos, pulling Loki against him so he can fit his hand behind Loki, slapping his ass twice with a couple of light blows. Loki presses his face against Thor's chest and he shakes his head.

"Is not funny...feels nice though," Loki mumbles, pushing his body against Thor's, hoping for some form of friction. Loki can feel his slick smear against Thor's skin and he whines again, not getting the friction he needs. "Thor, please...touch me already," Loki says, pouting and wiggling his hips.

Thor runs his fingers over Loki's ass before he licks his lips. He moves his hand away from Loki's ass and he brings it to Loki's mouth. "Suck on my fingers, baby boy. Slick them up so I can spread your hole for me. Is it okay if I fuck you from the front, love? I obviously doubt you've douched, so it's more hygienic."

Momentarily confused, Loki blinks slightly. "What's...douching?" Loki sounds genuinely confused and Thor is taken aback. "It's basically cleaning the entrance of your ass for anal sex, Loki. Do they not teach you that stuff in school?"  
"...I'm at a Catholic college, Thor, so take a guess. They don't even teach us proper straight sex ed. Surprise surprise."  
"Fuck. Well, I'll help teach you about these things."

Loki whispers a thank you before he remembers what Thor's question was in the first place. "And yeah, it's okay. And you can call it my cunt, you don't need to tip toe around it. It won't make me dysphoric if you distract me, okay? As long as you don't describe my...chest or overfeminise me, I'll be okay."

Thor nods his head and he smiles as Loki takes his fingers into the hot, wet caven of the boy's mouth. Loki meets Thor's eyes, his own half lidded as he starts to suck on the minister's fingers, running his tongue against the pads of the fingers. It doesn't take long for Thor's fingers to be covered in saliva and Thor pulls them out of Loki's mouth, slapping Loki's cheek slightly before he steps away from Loki's body.

Thor moves his hand down to Loki's inner thighs, telling Loki to spread his legs a little. Loki does as commanded and he squirms slightly when Thor's damp digits run over the seam of his cunt lips. 

Since there's not much touch there to aliviate his need, Loki's arousal doesn't get affected. Well, apart for the fact that his urgency grows at the teasing feeling. The idea of finally being touched makes his knees shake, it makes him desperate. He's got half a mind to just start grinding down on those fingers, not caring if the blunt nails will hurt him. 

Thor takes his time to push his fingers against Loki's more sensitive areas, brushing over his clit briefly before dipping a little lower and rubbing over his entrance. Loki lets out a small shuddering breath and he spreads his legs a little bit more, allowing Thor to push two fingers inside of him with more ease. 

It's uncomfortable at first, but it's nothing that's too unbearable. Thor slowly starts to stretch out Loki's entrance, smiling when Loki whimpers and grinds his hips the best his can to adjust to Thor's fingers. "Thor, mhm," he mewls as Thor keeps stretching him.

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?"  
"Mhm, kinda. It's a bit uncomfortable--ah!--but it kinda feels good too." Thor nods his head and he curls his fingers gently, smiling somehow more when Loki tilts his head backwards. A few slick sounds reach Thor's ears and he waits just a little longer before he adds in a third finger to help stretch Loki further.

Loki closes his eyes and he feels Thor's fingers curls once again, letting out a soft sigh of arousal. "Mhm, you're gentle, aren't you?" He asks with a slightly teasing undertone. Thor chuckles gently. "Yes, I am. Why? Do you want me to be rough, darling? I can be, if you wish, love."

Thor's fingers slip from his entrance before they're pushing back in a little harshly, making Loki furrow his eyebrows and mewl. It sends a sudden shock run through him and Loki runs a hand through his own hair, feeling sweat start to bead down his forehead.

"Again, do that again," Loki asks, his voice airy. Thor chuckles once more, thinking about reprimanding Loki's demanding behaviour but deciding to take his God given mercy out on the boy. "Alright, alright, just be patient, darling."

Thor once again moves his fingers in a thrusting motion, making Loki gasp again, the teenager arching his back. "Thor, again, do it again!" Cry after cry leaves Loki as Thor starts a rhythm with his movements, every now again pulling out his fingers to rub over Loki's clit with his sticky fingers. Discharge and precum are covering the minister's fingers and Thor smirks.

"So you do love it rough then, huh? I guess I'll have to see how much you can take. Let me just double check if you're stretched enough to take me, baby," Thor coos as he spends the next few seconds stretching Loki some more before he hums. "Would you be able to spit on my hand, baby boy? I need something more to cover my cock, since the saliva from before has well dried up by now."

Loki looks at Thor with a hazy stare and he nods his head parting his lips for when Thor takes his fingers out of his entrance and brings his hand to the boy's mouth. Loki spits into Thor's palm and Thor whispers soft praise as he uses Loki's spit to cover his cock in it. Thor jacks himself a couple of times and he hums before he aligns his cock with Loki's entrance.

"Brace yourself for me, darling. This might feel a little bit tight," Thor says gently, leaning forwards to rest his forehead against Loki's as Loki nods his head, bracing himself as Thor slowly starts to push in his cock. Again, the sensation is uncomfortable at first, but it's nothing that's too unbearable.

"Fuck," Loki curses as he closes his eyes, squinting and biting the inside of his cheek so he stays quiet. Thor is at least a good ten inches while hard, and Thor's cock is quite thick, so the three fingers weren't really enough to stretch Loki properly. The teenager is still glad he got decently stretched anyway, the fingers actually doing a decent enough job to prepare him.

Thor takes his time to push in, going a couple of inches at a time. He pushes in, pulls out, pushes in a little bit further, and he repeats the cycle until he's buried to the hilt inside of Loki. Loki squirms and groans in his slight discomfort, moving his hand from his hair to Thor's chest. "Oh, Thor..."

Thor looks down at Loki softly, shushing him before kissing Loki's forehead. "You're doing well, honey. Tell me when you want me to move." Loki is silent for a short while and he leans his face against Thor's chest. "You're so sweet with me...why?"  
"Because you're a sweet boy, Loki. I don't want to be too rough with you, I want to give you something to enjoy."

Loki kisses Thor's chest and he smiles softly. "Thank you. You can move, Thor. Thank you."  
"What a well mannered boy I have here," Thor coos in endearment before he places both hands on Loki's waist to hold the boy on top of the altar. Loki wraps his legs around Thor's hips and he groans lowly as Thor starts to piston his hips gradually.

Loki clings to Thor, his arms coming up to wrap around Thor's neck as Thor keeps the place steady and slow. It feels perfect. It gives Loki the touch he needs and it gives it to him in a way that makes him relax. It's a good way to help him adapt to Thor's size.

Loki moans lowly and he happily leans into Thor's next kiss, a few moans entering into Thor's mouth. Thor swallows the moans and he holds Loki as he pushes the boy's torso down against the altar properly. He holds Loki into place as he fucks him, his hips speeding up just a little as he breaks the kiss.

"Is this good, yeah? You like this, huh?" Loki nods his head, a drop of drool reaching his lip and catching down his cheek. Thor looks at him with adoration, finding him the most gorgeous sight he's seen for a long time. Loki tightens his legs around Thor and he cries out as Thor thrusts a little harder.

"Thor, yes!"  
"Keep saying my name, sweetheart, keep crying out for me."  
"Thor, Thor, mhm!"

Loki says Thor's name like a mantra, groaning and mewling as Thor keeps bucking his hips and fucking into the boy. Thor pulls Loki a little closer and when he sends a firmer thrust, he swears he can see Loki open his eyes and tear up for a moment before he closes his eyes again. "Are you alright, Loki?" Thor pants gently as he slows his pace. 

"Hng, please...don't stop yet, please," Loki drawls out. "I was just checking on you, baby," Thor says with a smile before he starts to move his hips again, feeling confident to move since Loki clearly wants this to still happen. 

Loki moans and lets his body rock with Thor's movements, letting out high whines when Thor ruts into him and draws pleasure to his clit when rubbing against him. "Ah, ah, there, there!"  
"I can tell, you really sound desperate when I move like this," Thor chuckles with a low grunt.

Wailing, Loki starts to genuinely sob, ecstasy washing over him like a crashing wave. "Thor, Thor, Thor," he strangles out, his voice breaking and going strained. Thor smirks and watches with a sadistic glare as tears slip down Loki's cheeks. "You sound close, sweetheart," Thor grunts out, panting a little bit.

"I-I am," Loki manages to say with a slur in his voice, raising his hips and tensing his thighs, unable to hold back the way his body spasms from the rough thrusting of Thor's hips. "Yeah? You're going to cum for me? Do it. Cum for me, make my cock soaking wet with your spill, darling."

Keening and mewling, Loki grinds down on Thor's cock, leaning his back properly against the altar as he gags on his breath, way too on edge to ground himself. It's when Thor leans down and kisses him, with a messy hunger behind the action, that he shudders and tenses up. Loki's body shakes violently as he cries out against Thor's lips, his thighs shaking with shock as he climaxes.

Thor grunts lowly and he slows down his pace, but he doesn't stop. Loki whimpers as Thor keeps going, but he doesn't tell Thor to stop moving his hips. The minister pulls away from his lips and pants lowly. "Is it okay to keep going?" Loki nods his head weakly. "Y-yeah. Cum inside me, keep going, please."

Loki smiles as Thor pecks his lips and he whines when Thor starts to pick up his pace again. He gurgles and keens when Thor curses and starts to get rougher, clearly desperate now. "Fuck, fuck, Loki, fuck," Thor swears before he leans over Loki's body properly and groans, spilling over the edge.

It takes a little while, but Thor soon does come down from his high. He pants and he grunts as he pulls out of Loki slowly, who winces and squirms. "Thor..."  
"Yes, baby?"  
"Can you kiss me?"

The minister leans down and kisses the boy, smiling against his lips. Loki kisses back and relaxes. This was not how he imagined he would spend his Sunday, but you know what? He's not complaining.


End file.
